deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dragonborn Vs Kratos
The Last Dragonborn vs Kratos is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Elder Scrolls Skyrim Vs God of War! Dragonslayer Vs God Slayer! Viking Vs Spartan! Interlude To be added Dragonborn To be added '' We should have acted. They're already here.'' The Elder Scrolls told of their return. Their defeat was merely a delay till the time after Oblivion opened, when the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood. But no one wanted to believe... Believe they even existed. And when the truth finally dawns... It dawns in fire! But... there is one they fear. In their tongue, he is "Dovahkiin": Dragonborn!'' '' Kratos To be added Before the age of the twilight set upon the gods, a legend rose to claim his place among them. And even though Kratos sat on the throne as the new God of War, he was haunted by visions of his family - a family he himself murdered. But the Hands of Death could not defeat him. The Sisters of Fate could not control him. And on this day, the man, the legend, Kratos, will have his revenge. Intermission Death Battle 'Prefight ' The world of Greece once peaceful and prosperous is now in ruins. The oceans have swallowed most of the lands, the sun is gone, the flora is dying, the people are being swarmed by disease carrying flies, and lost souls wander everywhere. All of this is the doing of one man. That man is the God of War Kratos who is standing on top of a mountain overlooking most of the destruction he has caused. He ignores it and looks up in the skies. Kratos: ZEUS! Do you see now what your son can do?! Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hercules, and Hera all have fallen! And so will you and Olympus! Come down and face me now coward! He hears footsteps and someone approaching. The former God of War turns around to see what appears to be a Viking in armor made from Dragon bones. He has a shield made from the same material and a steel sword unsheathed. Kratos: Leave or die! Dragonborn: God of War I am the Dragonborn the slayer of dragons and the savior of Skyrim. Because of you my beloved land is also in ruins along with the rest of the world. Kratos: Leave cretin and you wont end up like your home and people. Dragonborn: You have allowed your quest for vengeance to turn you into a monster. And your actions have to lead to such destruction and the deaths of countless innocents. Kratos: Spare me your pathetic lectures and understand this... Zeus will die and so will Olympus itself. Dragonborn: Unlike you barbarian I am not without mercy I will give you one chance to abandon your quest for vengeance and stop this madness. You will not be given another. Kratos: Ha! Foolish mortal you are no God nor a challenge for one. I will stop at nothing to kill Zeus and if you get in my way you will suffer the same fate as all others who have denied me my vengeance. The Dragonborn smiles and unsheathes his weapons. Kratos does the same with his blades of exile. Dragonborn: That’s what I was hoping you say. We Nords live for battle. Kratos: Challenging me was your first mistake and when I’m through with you it will be your last. Kratos rushes towards his new opponent thinking nothing of him and intending to finish him quickly but just then... Dragonborn: '''FUS ROH DAH He unleashing the power of the Thu'um and sending Kratos flying off the mountain and down below but not before Kratos grabs a hold of the Dragonborn with his blades of exile pulling him down with him. Kratos then equips his Wings of Icarus and attempts to fly back up the mountain and let his opponent fall to his demise. But the Dragonborn manages to grab a hold of him and continues to bring them both back down. They plummet down into the sea. While most would die from the impact these 2 Demigod’s have survived far worst so they emerge from the water and swim towards the nearby greek city. They both quickly get out of the water and unsheath’s their weapons again and stare each other down. To be continued Polls Who do you think will win? The Dragonborn! Kratos! Category:RandomnessLord1999 Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles